The present invention is directed to a belt-shaped loading strip for supplying individual explosive powder charges in a setting tool. Receptacles for the explosive powder charge project from one surface of the strip forming a hollow space for the charge. The outside surface of the receptacle is truncated-cone-shaped. An opening aligned with the receptacle extends through the belt-shaped strip. An annular gap encircles the opening and is open toward the surface of the belt opposite the surface from which the receptacles extend. A base plate fits into the annular gap and closes the opening through the belt and the hollow space within the receptacle. The openings are equally spaced in an elongated direction of the strip.
A loading strip of the type mentioned above is disclosed in EU-A 0 273 777.
A considerable disadvantage of this known loading strip is that the volume formed by the receptacle and the opening hold only an inadequate quantity of the explosive powder charge and, as a result, affords a driving force which is too small for the majority of the uses of the setting tool. Furthermore, the known ignition medium or detonator composition involves high costs in view of the large quantity required.